The integration of electronic devices within larger systems such as automobiles commonly places considerable design considerations on the layout of such devices. Devices must not only be convenient, functional, and reliable, they must also be installed in areas with restricted space requirements. They often share this space with a variety of other devices, structures, and stiffeners. As such, it is often necessary to separate the button controls, which must remain in convenient reach of the operator, from the bulky circuit boards that represent the electronic device.
One approach to solving this spatial dilemma has been to operate with two circuit boards. The first is mounted directly behind the control buttons and the second is mounted remotely. A flexible ribbon connection or a wire harness connects the two boards. This methodology, however, is highly undesirable as it adds undesirable cost to manufacturing and assembly. In addition, the increase in components may lead to warranty considerations. A simple mechanical solution would reduce costs to both manufacturing and assembly. In addition, the reduction in components could decrease warranty costs.
One issue with the development of a simple mechanical connection arises through the use of cantilever button and post combinations. An elongated post, mounted to the button, can be utilized to transfer load from the button to the remote circuit board. Unfortunately, as the distance increases, so too does the horizontal displacement of the post near the circuit board. As the cantilever button rotates, it induces rotation into the post which in turn generates horizontal displacement at the far end. When it is intended for the post to contact a switch on the circuit board, this is problematic. Button surface activation commonly requires a direct perpendicular contact. Such contact may become unreliable with an increase in horizontal displacement.
An additional consideration arises when the circuit board must not only be mounted remotely, but on an angle relative to the button. This scenario often arises where the circuit board assembly must be angled to avoid or make way for additional structures within the automobile. In this scenario, linear movement of the button when directly translated to the switch would automatically be at an angle due to the circuit board orientation.
It would be highly desirable to have mechanical switch actuator assembly that would allow for remote placement of the circuit board relative to the button assembly. In addition, it would be highly desirable to have such a mechanical switch actuator assembly that could accommodate angled mounting of the circuit board relative to the button assembly.